english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Daws Butler
Charles Dawson "Daws" Butler (November 16, 1916 – May 18, 1988) was an American voice actor from Toledo, Ohio. He's known for voicing: Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss and Yogi Bear in Yogi's Gang. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Bailey's Comets (1973) - Additional Voices *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1972) - Hair Bear *Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) - Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mister Jinx, Quick Draw McGraw, Scooby-Dum, Wally Gator, Yogi Bear *Peter Potamus (1964) - Additional Voices *Quick Draw McGraw (1959) - Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Huckleberry Hound (ep2), Quick Draw McGraw (ep2), Snagglepuss (ep2), Yogi Bear (ep2) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1962) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1960-1964) - Barney Rubble, Additional Voices *The Houndcats (1972) - Additional Voices *The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) - Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mister Jinx, Yogi Bear *The Jetsons (1962-1987) - Elroy Jetson *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) - Additional Voices *The New Shmoo (1979) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Roman Holidays (1972) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1977) - Scooby-Dum *The Super 6 (1966) - Additional Voices *The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) - Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mister Jinx, Quick Draw McGraw *Wacky Races (1968-1969) - Peter Perfect, Red Max, Rock Slag, Sergeant Blast *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Mister Jinx 'Movies' *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) - Yogi Bear 'Shorts' *The Dogfather (1974-1975) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Christmas Story (1972) - Additional Voices *Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) - Additional Voices *Casper's First Christmas (1979) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (1971) - Additional Voices *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) - Raggedy Andy *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile (1979) - Raggedy Andy *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Elroy Jetson *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) - Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Elroy Jetson *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972) - Additional Voices *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Yogi Bear, Additional Voices *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Mister Jinx *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) - Bingo 'TV Specials' *Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) - Bingo, Hair Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (46) *Years active on this wiki: 1958-1988. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 1988. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors